Devices, such as mobiles and soothers, have been developed and configured to attach to a crib to provide entertainment and stimulation to an infant. Many available devices do not provide a good and easy way to be attached to cribs. Most current crib attachment methods are difficult to operate and awkward to attach to cribs. In addition, most of the available devices do not fit on any convertible crib rails. Accordingly, parents have been looking for an easier way to attach these devices to traditional cribs and convertible cribs.